leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Skill
Skills (Japanese: 能力 Skill) are a characteristic each Pokémon has in the game Pokémon Shuffle that are similar to in the core series games. Every species of Pokémon has at least one Skill, and may only have one Skill at a time. Pokémon that have multiple Skills may only switch their current Skill when a Skill Swapper is used on it. When a Pokémon , its regular Skill is replaced by its Mega Effect instead. Skills only have a chance of activating on the first match in a combo. Skill Level From Versions 1.3.10 (3DS)/1.6.4 (Mobile) onwards, every Pokémon's Skill is able to be leveled up, with a maximum level of 5. Depending on the Skill, each level either increases the chance that the Skill will activate or increases the Skill's damage multiplier when the Skill is activated. Skills are leveled up by filling the Skill Gauge. The Skill Booster S, M, and L can be used on any Pokémon to add 3, 10, or 30 points (respectively) to their Skill Gauge. These enhancements can be obtained from the or as prizes. A personalized Skill Booster can also add 1 point to a specific Pokémon's Skill Gauge. These are only dropped by Pokémon in specific stages (if that Pokémon has previously been caught), and are immediately applied to that Pokémon after the battle if the stage is cleared. The table below describes the groups that Pokémon fall into according to the total number of points they require to reach each Skill Level. List of Skills The following list of Skills is sorted by the order used within the game in the Search function of the Pokémon List. The chance column shows the chance of the Skill activating when three, four, or five icons are matched (respectively) at Skill Level 1. Should a match of six occur (generally as a result of a disruption), the game treats it the same as a match of five for the Skill's activation chance (which includes the activation of Power of 5 and Power of 5+). If a Skill has a damage multiplier listed in the effect column, and that Skill's Level bonus also changes the damage multiplier, the Skill Level bonus replaces the effect column's multiplier (with the exceptions of Damage Streak, Non-Stop+, Swat, and Brute Force). For a sortable list of which Pokémon use each skill, please see the full Pokémon list. Unused Skills These Skills exist with the game data, but are not currently used by any Pokémon. They may be used by a Pokémon in a future update. Fearless and Disrupt Buster were listed in the search function of the Pokémon List prior to version 1.2.0 of Pokémon Shuffle (3DS). The other unused Skills were introduced in or after version 1.2.0. Mega Effect list The list of Pokémon abilities in Pokémon Shuffle is located at the Mega Effects page. Trivia * The official website had images showing using Stabilize. The equivalent images on the Japanese site show it using its actual Skill, Swap+. In other languages |bordercolor= |de=Fähigkeit |fr=Talent |it=Abilità |ko=능력 Skill |es=Capacidad }} Specific Skills |ブロックくずし|Block Kuzushi|Casse-Bloc|Blockbrecher|Abbattiblocco|Rompebloques|블럭무너뜨리기|Block Muneotteurigi}} |- ! colspan="7" style="background:# ; " | |} Unused Skills |- ! colspan="7" style="background:# ; " | |} Category:Lists Category:Pokémon Shuffle